Francis Monogram (2nd Dimension)
Francis Monogram is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Francis Monogram. He used to work for Dr. Doofenshmirtz during the Doofenshmirtz family's reign in the Tri-State Area. Biography Early life Monogram's early life prior to the events is unknown, other than he was a Major. About five years ago, he came across Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plot to take over the Tri-State Area with his new army of Norm Bots, so he sent out his best agent Perry the Platypus to stop Doof at all costs. Unfortunately, Monogram realized too late that he has underestimated Doofenshmirtz's high intelligence, as the latter managed to defeat Perry and transformed him into Platyborg before carrying out his plan successfully. Following the disappearance of 25 of his other animal agents during the start of the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, the Agency was declared defunct and Monogram was forced to take new employment at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, serving as Doofenshmirtz's indentured executive assistant for five years. Present life Monogram first appears escorting Doofenshmirtz-1 to Doofenshmirtz's office via theme ride-like chair system. He later appears towards the end, ordering the Firestorm Girls to arrest Doofenshmirtz after the Norm Bots were destroyed. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Despite Monogram being happy that Doofenshmirtz is finally brought to justice, he is still somewhat upset over the loss of many of his animal agents during Doofenshmirtz's reign. Monogram later learns from Candace that Doofenshmirtz's wife Charlene is the one responsible for capturing the agents and turning them into cyborgs, similar to how Doofenshmirtz defeated Perry and turned him into Platyborg. Though the Resistance manages to free nearly all of the agents from their evil programming, Monogram is upset to hear that Doofenshmirtz and his family have escaped from custody. He later attended the reunion of all the returned agents, and upon learning that Candace is resigning from the Resistance, Monogram objects to this, but Candace assures that he can take care of everything as he has his animal agents back to track down the Doofenshmirtz family and have them answer for their crimes. Candace also assures Monogram that she'll be coming when they need her the most. (Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension). Personality Not much is known about Monogram's personality in the 2nd Dimension, other than he is loyal to Doofenshmirtz. However, it is revealed that he wanted to see Doofenshmirtz get arrested, as he told the Firestorm Girls to "book him" when he returns to the 2nd Dimension. Physical Appearance Monogram is physically identical to his 1st Dimension counterpart. As an Indentured Executive Assistant, he wears all-purple clothing that makes him resemble an Arabian of some sort. When he tells the Firestorm Girls to arrest Doofenshmirtz, he is seen as wearing the clothes his 1st Dimension self wears.﻿ Notes *He is an assistant as Jeff "Swampy" Marsh revealed in an interview. Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" es:Francis Monograma (2da Dimensión) pt-br:Francis Monograma (2ª Dimensão) Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Males Category:Seniors Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Agents Category:Francis Monogram Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Monogram Family Category:F Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Monogram Lookalikes